Death's Second Chance
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: All Maria wanted was a chance to end the pain. So when she commited suicide, she never thought she would be dumped into the Naruto World. Why is she there? What is the Gift? NaruxOC OCx? OCx?
1. Chapter 1: Death gave me a second chance

**A/N This story is for everyone who wished for a second chance at life. I probably should be updating something instead of making something new but this story is needed. For my own well being and probably others. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! NO MATTER WHAT MY BROTHER SAYS!!**

Maria quickly punched in her garage code, tears cascading down her face. 'Hurry up,' she thought.

The garage quickly went up and she zoomed to the door and ran inside. Maria ran up the stairs, into her room, and collapsed onto her bed. Sobs racked her body. "God, if you hate me, why don't you kill me?!" Maria screeched. Another pointless fight with her parents. She went to the park with her family and soon, she got into an argument with her mom. It was always like this. Maria couldn't take it anymore. "God, either you strike me down right now or I'll take care of it myself!!" she shouted. No reply was sounded. What else was new?

Maria traced the name carved into her windowsill. Mika-Zuki Misawaki. The name of the character she always put in her stories. Mika-Zuki lived the life Maria always wanted. She was sometimes a hanyou who loved to cause mischief and mess with her cousins. Sometimes, Mika-Zuki was a ninja who saved the village of Konoha with Naruto. Always, and Maria means always, Mika-Zuki had a happy ending. Maria never did. Tears fell off Maria's face onto the name. 'I wish for a happy ending,' she thought.

Maria ran down the stairs. This was going to end. Pain racked her chest. "I will make this stop!"

She reached for the knife on the counter. "Freedom," Maria whispered.

Maria drove the knife into her chest. She finally had the freedom she wanted, her happy ending. Blood flowed from the wound. A smile graced Maria's face. It was the first real smile she had in a long time. Spots skidded along her line of vision. Maria laughed. She wasn't feeling any pain at all. Just joy from the freedom. Her parents entered the house when the darkness took over her sight. And all she heard from their lips was 1 word. "NO!!"

* * *

Death moved to his seat at the head of the table. The most powerful spirits of all time surrounded him. "Another girl died today," Death started. "Her name was Maria. She committed suicide from depression problems wracking her brain. Stress overtook her. This girl died in a world we all agree she never belonged in."

"So what are we going to do?" Caesar asked, sitting near the other end of the table. Achilles adjusted some papers in front of him. "Yes what?" he asked.

Death smiled a smile that made all the spirits shiver. "I have plans for this girl. Great plans indeed. So we shall give her another chance at life in a world she belongs in."

"Nonsense!" Hitler shouted. Death needed at least a little bit of evil at his table. "We have never granted another human a second chance! God damn it, you didn't give one to me!"

Death smirked. "That is because you never deserved it, Hitler my dear evil man. This girl does. She will help fix some problems we have in a different world. The world she wished to go so many times, the wishing stars almost granted it. But they know not to grant passages to other worlds but the sadness in her heart, well, not even one as I could have ignored it. So all in favor of giving this girl another chance in another world?"

Everyone but Hitler raised their hands. "All not?"

Hitler was the only one to raise his hand. "Then its settled." And Death glided out of the room, his black cloak swishing behind him.

* * *

MARIA'S POV

A headache started forming. 'Damn it. Aren't you NOT suppose to feel pain when your dead?'

"Hey look!! She's waking up!! Believe it!!"

I groaned. NO!! I was hoping to die, not get sent to the hospital and live!! I opened my eyes and blinked at the sunlight. Wait! Hold your monkey noodles!! Sunlight?! I sat up quickly. I moaned in pain. Head rush!! I looked to see I was surrounded by people and right in front of me was what looked like the gates of heaven. KONOHA'S GATES!!!

**Plz review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: My dreams come alive

**Mika: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

**BigBro: YES YOU DO!!**

**Mika: NO I DON'T!!**

**BigBro: YES YOU DO!!**

**Kishimoto: NO SHE DOESN'T GOD DAMMIT!!! NOR DOES SHE OWN ANY DEAD PEOPLE MENTIONED!!**

**Mika, BigBro: O.O**

_

* * *

_

Last time:

_I looked to see I was surrounded by people and right in front of me was what looked like the gates of heaven. KONOHA'S GATES!!!_

This time:

I rubbed my eyes. No way in hell was God being this good to me. 'THANK YOU OH LORD!!' I shouted in my head.

"Hey, you ok?" I looked up to see a boy with spiky blonde hair and the most innocent blue eyes I have ever seen. It. Was. Naruto. Uzumaki. FANGIRL MOMENT!! I had to hold myself back from squealing. "Yeah, I think," I replied.

I rubbed my head, grateful that my headache was fading. I looked around me. Naruto, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno surrounded me, decked out in their shippuden versions. OMFE!! My dream was coming true. I pinched myself. Nope, I was not dreaming. A strand of black hair went into my face. I blew it away, then froze. B-b-black hair? My hair was brown!! I took a strand of hair between my fingers. It was black with a bit of purple at the end. I took a bigger strand. Yep. Purple highlights. Oh my Edward. 2 bags were on the side of me. I took them and opened the first one. Everyone just stared at me strangely, letting me have my moment. It was filled with clothes that Mika-Zuki would wear. Mika-Zuki also had black hair with purple highlights. 'Who knew killing myself would cause my greatest wish to happen?' I thought. I turned into my story character.

I opened the other bag. It was filled with all my favorite books. The Twilight saga, the InkHeart trilogy, my House of Nights books, and praise the lord, my Inuyasha manga books. Next to the bags were 2 swords. I unsheathed one. It had a black handle and the blade was sharp and shown like the moonlight. "Darkest moons," I whispered, wondering how I knew the name of these beauties.

Sakura went up to me. "Um, excuse me. Are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled at her my widest smile. And for the first time, I meant it and it didn't cause me harm. "The best I've felt in awhile," I answered. And I truly meant it.

Sakura smiled back. "Then why are you in the middle of Konoha Forest?" she asked.

I froze. I didn't want them to hurt me. So I told them the truth. "I don't know. I don't know how I got here at all."

I gave her a happy look. "But I'm glad I did! Now I'm free!" I knew she didn't know what I was talking about but I still needed to say it.

"Free from what?" Neji asked.

My face automatically turned downcast. I looked at the sword in my hand and grabbed the other. A tear ran down my face. "I'm free from having everyone hate me. Free from having everyone call me a freak. I'm free."

I started crying, my hands covering my face. I did NOT want to remember the pain I had to go through. Not here, not in Konoha. "We should take her to Tsunade," Sakura whispered to the rest. They nodded. "Excuse me?"

I wiped my tears and smiled. "Sorry. I've just had it pretty hard."

"I bet," Sakura replied. "But we should probably take you to our Hokage. What village are you from?"

My eyes went wide. I couldn't tell them that I didn't come from a village. "I-I don't remember. I don't even know how I got here."

"D-do y-y-you know your name?" Hinata stuttered.

Wow. Her voice was the same as on TV. "Ma- Mika-Zuki Misawaki. That's my name. Mika-Zuki. But you can just call me Mika," I replied.

Here I had a different name. Here I was Mika-Zuki. Here I was a master at swordplay. Here I was free. I got up and picked up the swords. I strapped them to the belt at my waist, then picked up the bags. "Well? Lead the way!"

They led me through the gates, waving to the guards. We walked through Konoha, Naruto playing tour guide. It was so adorable. "And there is Ichiraku's. That's the ramen stand here. Its awesome. Believe it! Do you like ramen?"

He looked at me with those eyes and my breath caught in my throat. All I could do was nod. I did not trust my voice at the moment. "Well here we are," Sakura stated.

I looked up to see Hokage Tower. It was so huge! Sakura and Naruto led me inside as the others waited outside. Soon we got to Tsunade's office. "Come in," she said after Sakura knocked. The two of them gently pushed me in. "Hi Granny Tsunade! Look what we found outside the gates! Her name is Mika! Believe it! She was knocked out when we found her." Naruto shouted the whole time and I couldn't help but giggle. It was so cute!

Tsunade looked at me after Naruto was done. "So all you know is your name and that you hated where you were living?" I nodded. "Well then just to be careful, we will have someone watch you. I think I know the right person."

Tsunade flipped through some files. "Kashioki will watch you. He is one of our top ANBU. If you were a spy, you would not get passed him."

My jaw dropped. One thought went through my head. 'ONII-CHAN!'

* * *

Queen Elizabeth sat next to Death as he watch Maria through the mirror. "Do you think this is smart? Letting her be watched by him? Her brother's character?"

Death nodded. "It is the smartest move I've made yet. And I have many more moves to make."

**

* * *

**

REVIEW OR MAY MAN EATING BUNNIES EAT YOU AT NIGHT!! The next chapter will be more exciting.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Swordsplay and jerks dont mix

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DEAD PEOPLE OR KASHIOKI OR ANYTHING!! Oh and Onii-chan, sorry for changing your character's personality. It was needed.**

_

* * *

_

I clutched the phone to my ear, tears streaming down my face. "Onii-chan it hurts really bad."

_"I know," Jordan whispered in reply._

"_Why do they hate me?" I asked._

"_Cause your parents are idiots," he responded. Jordan wasn't my real big brother but he felt more like family than my own._

_I continued crying. Why Onii-chan put up with it was as good as any guess cause I had no clue._

"_Onii-chan."_

"_Yeah?"_

_"Why don't you ever say everything is going to be alright?"_

_"Cause Imouto-chan. That would feel like a promise I don't know if I'll be able to keep. But as long as I'm here, you'll always have someone to care about you. That I can promise."_

_"You're the best Onii-chan."_

_I could pretty much hear his grin. "I know. So how about those forest elves?"_

_I laughed. "World to War Craft?"_

"_What else?"_

* * *

I walked a few paces behind Naruto and Sakura. What would Kashioki be like? Would he be like Onii-chan? I remembered the story Onii-chan put Kashioki in but that was an Inuyasha story. Would he be like that here? A thousand questions zoomed in my head. Soon we got to Kashioki's apartment. Sakura knocked. "Kashioki-sensei, Mika-san is here for you to watch her."

A tall guy who looked around 17 with messy black hair and brown eyes opened the door. I blinked my own gold ones. "Yeah, Tsunade-sama explained everything. Didn't she send you a message, saying for you guys to go to the training grounds?" Kashioki asked.

"What for?" Naruto asked in his loud voice. I giggled.

Kashioki sighed. "I need to see what jutsus she can perform and what she can do with those swords." He grabbed his katana and walked out the door, not waiting for us. I growled. "Hey wait up!" I shouted.

He was nothing like how Onii-chan made him up. Naruto, Sakura, and I ran after him. Soon we got to the training grounds. "Okay. Here is how its gonna work. First you and me are gonna do sword to sword combat. Then you are gonna show me the jutsus you can perform. Got it?" Kashioki said.

I growled. "Hey you bastard! Who do you think you are? Where do you give off giving orders?! I'm not your konpai!! So you better watch your mouth before I punch it!" I shouted. I hated being talked to like I was under someone. Kashioki-teme tapped his chin. "Fine then. I guess I'll just tell Tsunade-sama that you're a spy since you won't show me any jutsus which mean they are probably very advanced and spy-like."

"I can see how you're the best from probably annoying your enemies to death," I muttered.

"What was that?" Kashioki asked.

I just glared at him. "Please Mika-san. This won't take long," Sakura pleaded.

Naruto just muttered something about ramen to himself. I could pretty much hear his stomach growl. I sighed. "Fine."

I unsheathed my swords in one fluid like motion. Kashioki got into a fighting stance. "Ready to lose?"

"In your dreams bastard."

He ran at me and swung his sword. I let my instinct guide me. I lifted my swords and blocked his attack, then swung a kick at him which he backed up to dodge. I swung my left sword at his direction, which he blocked, then quickly did a head swipe with my right. He ducked but not before my sword grazed his cheek. A line of blood appeared as a smirk grazed my face. "Think your gonna win now?" I taunted.

He glared at me. "The fight's not over yet."

He swung his sword at me towards my waist. I jumped and landed on his sword before flipping backwards, kicking him in the face. Kashioki stumbled back. "And you're their best ANBU? That's a laugh." Taunting him was amusing.

I could see the anger in his eyes. That is , before his eyes turned a yellow color. "What the fuck?" I said.

"Let me show you my kekke genkai . Lightning whip!"

A whip of lightning appeared in his hands. I blocked it with my sword but now I was scared. Onii-chan never mentioned a kekke genkai. Heck!! He never even gave his character one! I fell backwards, almost twisting my ankle. Kashioki chuckled. "I win."

I growled. "You cheater! This was a swords fight! You cant do that!"

"You never set up the rules. All swordsman know you have to set the rules before a fight before you actually start fighting," Kashioki-teme explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"That was a dirty trick!" I shouted.

"Your point?"

I lunged at his throat. Naruto and Sakura rushed to grab me and held me back. "LET ME AT HIM!! I WANT TO STRANGLE HIM TO BITS!! NOW!!" I kicked and squirmed in their grip but their hold held true. Kashioki chuckled. "What a sore loser."

That made me snap. I started doing one handed hand signs even though I didn't even know what I was doing. It was just instinct. My nails grew long and claw-like before glowing with chakra. Naruto and Sakura stepped back. "Cat Claw Jutsu!" I flung my hand in his direction, the blades of light heading towards him. Kashioki was stunned before he jumped out of the way at the last second. He landed in a pile of fighting dummies as the attack hit the wall. An explosion was sounded as a giant gaping hole was made from the jutsu. "Holy shit," all 4 of us said in unison.

My eyes went anime wide. "I can't believe I just did that."

"I can't believe you did that!" Kashioki-teme shouted. "That could've killed me!"

I glared at him. "That was the point! You've been nothing but a jerk to me! I don't even know what I did to you. I've had enough crap in my life and I don't need you adding to it!"

My temper slowly evaporated as I saw the sad look on his face. I sighed. I guess I'm not the best at controlling my temper. "Lets get this over with."

'_The other jutsus you know is 2 summoning jutsus,_' a voice in my head said.

I took a step backs startled. 'Okay then.'

I started doing the symbols for the summoning jutsu I remembered from the show. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Art of Summoning!"

I hit the ground and jumped back. I was a bit tired from the summoning. A small ball of orange fluff appeared. "What the hell?" I said as I sweat dropped. An orange tail with a white tip soon swished out. The ball unraveled to show a baby fox. It stuck up its head and yawned before getting up.

'_FireFox_,' the voice said again.

I walked up and picked up the fox like it was my own. And in ways it was. "Everyone, this is FireFox." I spoke, letting the voice guide me. "He is a sweet little creature but put no valuables around him. He's a little bit of a thief but he's my nin animal and I love him."

FireFox lifted his tired little head and licked me on the cheek. I petted him and smiled. "Wanna pet him?" I held him out to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and petted him. FireFox barked happily. Kashioki and Sakura went to pet him but FireFox snapped at them. I giggled. Then I looked at Naruto. I sweat dropped. "Um Naruto…."

"Yeah?"

I lifted FireFox and pulled out Naruto's headband from under him. "Here."

Naruto took the headband before touching his forehead. Sure enough it was his. "How did he do that?"

I sighed. "Like I said. FireFox is a little thief. I'm still teaching him."

FireFox barked happily before jumping out of my arms to chase a butterfly. "Any others?" Kashioki said, eyeing FireFox.

"I know only another summoning and that's it," I stated.

"Wow! 2 summonings? You must be really good," Naruto said.

I blushed. "I'm not that good."

Once again, I started doing the hand symbols as the voice in my head explained the next summoning. '_It is a cat summoning with one tail. It is not all that powerful but is helpful_.'

I nodded. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Art of Summoning!" I hit the ground again before a force blew all of us back. 'What the hell?' I thought.

We all landed on the ground as a giant black cat appeared. It had 10 tails and sharp eyes with a white crescent moon mark on its forehead. I groaned at the loss of chakra. '_This wasn't suppose to happen. She wasn't ready,_' the voice yelled.

The yelling wasn't helping my head. "NightWatcher," I whispered before passing out.

**

* * *

**

OH MY EDWARD!! What just happened?

Find out next time! REVIEW OR I'LL SICK MY LITTLE SISTER KATARI WITH A CHAINSAW ON YOU!!


	4. Chapter 4: Oniichan!

**Mika: Whoo!!**

**Jordan: What?**

**Mika: I OWN NARUTO!!Jordan: Really?! : )**

**Mika: (frowns) Nope. I was just hoping Santa would give the deed to me for Christmas. So in other words. I don't own Naruto.**

**Jordan: (anime tears) So I can't have Tenny-chan?**

**Mika: Even if I did, its NejiTen 4 ever!**

**Jordan: Your so mean to me Imouto-chan.**

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Jordan!! WATCH OUT!!" my cousin shouted.

I turned around, taking my headphones out of my ears. "What?"

Then it hit me. Literally. The bullet flew into my chest. The guys in the black car swore, apparently missing their target. "No flippen duh," I could pretty much hear Imouto-chan say.

Imouto-chan……

What would she do without me? 'Don't follow me Imouto-chan,' I thought. 'Please.'

I fell to the ground. I was slowly breathing my last breath. Getting closer each time. "Don't follow," I whispered. Then my last breath came.

* * *

"NO!" Hitler shouted. "Oh no no no no no!! You cannot do this!!"

Death gave Hitler a cold look. "Who says I can't?"

Queen Elizabeth put a hand on Death's shoulder. "Who are you Hitler to go against our master? Be grateful we were chosen for his council in the first place."

"But WE didn't get the ultimate gift! WE didn't get the second chance! So why are these worthless pests?!" Hitler shouted.

Murmurs went around the table, most in agreement. "Because this girl is worthy and like I did, she needs help."

Washington's eyes went wide. "You mean?"

"Yes," Death murmured. "The Gift."

* * *

Maria's POV

I groaned and rubbed my head. That dream…… "Onii-chan!" I shouted, jerking up.

I moaned in pain. Stupid head rush. A nurse rushed into the room with Naruto and Sakura. I smiled a small smile. It felt like I was apart of their group. "Mika-chan! Your awake!" Naruto shouted.

I giggled at his loudness like always before holding my head at the throbbing. "You idiot!" Sakura shouted, hitting Naruto over the head. "She has a headache!"

I waved my hand. "Its ok. Nothing major."

I got up, only to see myself in a hospital gown. 'Oh god. I hate these,' I thought.

The nurse handed me my clothes. "Thanks," I said. "Where's Kashioki-teme?"

"He fainted when you did. Oh Mika-chan, I can't believe how mean he was to…."

I cut her off. "He fainted?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "Which room?" I quickly asked like I was in a rush. And I was.

Sakura looked at me weirdly. "3 doors down. Why?"

I didn't answer her question. "I'll meet you guys outside. Just give me a few minutes 'kay?"

They nodded, said their goodbyes (well shouted in Naruto's case), and left. I quickly got dressed into my clothes and ran out of the room. Adrenaline rushes pwn. 'Please let my hunch be correct. Please!'

I opened the door to see Kashioki passed out on the bed. "Kashioki?" I said. "Hey teme! WAKE UP!!" I jerked awake in his bed making him fall off. "What the hell?" he said.

I sighed. Maybe I was wrong. "Woah. Where am I? Who are you?" Or maybe not.

A huge smile broke out on my face. "Onii-chan!" I squealed before jumping over the bed and squishing him with a hug. "Huh?" he said.

"Onii-chan its me. Maria," I said.

"I-I-Imouto-chan?" Jordan stuttered.

I squealed again and got him into a death-grip hug. "Yay! I knew this would happen after that crazy dream!"

"What dream? All I remembered was getting shot and then waking up here. And hey! I thought you said you had brown hair?"

So I explained everything from the suicide, to ending up here, to getting bossed around by Kashioki. A shadow passed over Jordan's face. "You did what?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Onii-chan. I just, I just, oh who am I kidding?! I have no excuse!" I started crying. Onii-chan looked at me, then hugged me. "Well whatever reason, we're here now. So lets make the best of it."

I nodded, automatically happy again. "YAY!!" I got him in my signature death grip hug. Maybe things would be better here. "Imouto-chan….. Can't breathe….." Onii-chan coughed.

I giggled and let go. Yep. Way better.

**A/N Okay, this chapter just sucks. But I have no inspiration! REVIEW PLZ!!**


	5. Chapter 5: A friend that should've been

**I know I should be updating Elemental Aliens but the file for that is at school so u people get an update for this! Oh and there are only gonna be 2 other OC in this. Toffee and Krystal aka Kotomi. Kotomi will appear this chapter. Twinnie, please don't kill me for using ur name! I had too! This was your idea anyway, so you get to play the part.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING SO STOP RUBBING IT IN!!**

Maria's POV

So many questions. First was how I got to Konoha. Second was why. Third was WHERE THE HELL DID THAT VOICE COME FROM?! Jordan was no help whatsoever. Soon the medic nin were able to let us go and we walked outside. As soon as we were outside, something made me start laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Jordan asked.

Soon he saw it and started laughing too. Naruto was cowering in fear at a pissed off Sakura. "Wonder what it is this time," I muttered.

We walked over there before Sakura started beating poor Naruto. "What's up?" I stated.

Sakura stepped away from Naruto. "Mika-chan! Kashioki-sensei! You both are ok!" Sakura said, acting happy.

'Maybe it isn't an act,' the voice muttered.

I dismissed it. No one besides Onii-chan was ever truly nice to me. No one.

* * *

Krystal's POV

"KRYSTAL!!" I heard someone yell.

I sighed. A random boy, I think his name was Drake, went up to me. "Your needed in the auditorium."

I nodded. Seems like my next class will have to wait. I walked to the auditorium where the rest of the school was. Guess they had to send him to find me for this. I sat down in the last row behind the sluts they call cheerleaders. They were whispering to each other and giggled. I rolled my eyes. Soon, Mrs. Jackson, the most boring history teacher ever, walked onstage. "Everyone, please be quiet. I have important news," she stated, tapping the microphone. "A couple of days ago, a student of our school committed suicide."

I jerked up in my seat and scanned the crowd. What? Who? I almost ran onstage to shake it out of the teacher. "Maria Naples (NOT MEH LAST NAME BITCHES!!), died. The doctors said she killed herself from overstress and depression problems," Mrs. Jackson stated, tears coating her eyes. That made me almost screech. Maria?! She flippen died?! Oh hell no! I buried my head in my hands. Maria was one of the very few girls who liked the show Naruto at this school. She was never athletic, always kept to herself, and wrote a lot in her notebook. A lot of people made fun of her. I wanted to be her friend, ease the pain a little but I always caught her at a bad time. Maria had the worse temper ever. So I did what I could do. I became her friend and even her twin on both of our favorite site. She never knew it was me. I knew she would take it the wrong way, saying I was just doing it for laughs. But I wasn't. A couple of cheerleaders were whispering to each other. I leaned forward to hear how they would take the news. "Are we suppose to care? God! That girl was a freak anyway," one whispered. I snapped. Literally. I snapped my pen, ink leaking out and threw it at her head. The bitch shrieked. "Oh I'm sorry," I faked apologized. "Accident."

AFTER SCHOOL….

I ran home and went to my computer to send the notice to our FF family. A couple of tears escaped my eyes. Someone should have stopped her. Someone should have saved her! But no one did. No one ever did. I logged on to my laptop and first PM'ed our Onee-chan, then our Imouto-chan, then everyone else in our family or anyone else of our friends. Each PM went like this.

_Everyone! Major problem. Our friend, our sister, Mika died a couple of days ago. She committed suicide. I feel like shit. You better all feel like shit too! Respond back!_

_-Kotomi_

Soon my inbox swarmed with replies saying stuff like "WHAT?!" and "No, not Mika-chan." It hurt all of us. We might never have seen her in person, except me, but we still cared. She was our friend. That night, I went to sleep crying. She was gone. My fanfic twin, my friend, the girl I should've been friends with in real life was gone. And there was no changing that. I made the biggest mistake ever. No one was going to save her. But I should have.

* * *

Maria's POV

Naruto and Sakura were surprised me and Jordan were getting along, seeing as before we were at each other's throats. But that was when he was Kashioki- teme, not Onii-chan. Confusing, I know. We were at Ichiraku's eating ramen and let me tell you. It's way better than the instant Americanized ramen back home. Naruto was muttering something about annoying bastards. I wondered what he meant. Did Sasuke come back? Then I saw someone. OH MY EDWARD!! It was Sai!! Note to Self: Must help Naruto kill him.

* * *

Death's POV

I put my head in my bony hands, groaning. That girl, Krystal, was not gonna make Maria's turn easy. She mourned for her. I was expecting no one to do that so Maria would take the Gift with open arms. This was not going to be easy. Then I smirked. But making it easy was possible. 'Last one. Last person, I swear,' was all I kept telling myself. This girl, Maria, was becoming more trouble than she was worth. Then again, with the power inside her, she was worth a lot.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW PLZ!! OR MAY UR NIGHTMARES BE FILLED WITH ORROCHIMARU RAPING YOU!!


	6. BACK ON!

**WHOO!! Me and Onii-chan made up so I might be continuing Death's Second Chance!! Review if you want me to continue!**


	7. Chapter 6: Hitler's Epic Failure

**A/N: An update for all my awesometastic reviewers! Hope this chapter isn't too out of wack from me not updating lately.**

**Disclaimer: For the **_**f-ing last time**_**, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY TO YOU?! DO I LOOK OVER THE AGE OF 30 TO YOU?! DO I LOOK REMOTELY JAPAPNESE?! No? Then you and I finally get each other.**

Chapter 6: First attempt- epic failure

Krystal glared at her computer. Then she went to get a soda from her fridge, came back upstairs, then glared at it some more. After 30 minutes of glaring at it, she finally snapped. "WHY WON'T YOU SHOW A PRIVATE MESSAGE FROM GLORY OF DAWN?! YOU STUPID COMPUTER!!!"

Krystal then proceeded to hit her computer until she was afraid she would break it. Then she started muttering about jackasses who wouldn't respond to the private message of his favorite little sister's death. '_I'm going to track him down and kill him.'_

**Private Message: Glory of Dawn**

**Subject: UR SISTER IS DEAD U BASTARD!!**

_You moron! Respond to this PM!!! Ur Imouto-chan is dead! Mika is dead u idiot! Respond! U COLD HEARTED BASTARD!! IF U DON'T RESPOND RIGHT NOW I'LL KILL YOU!!!_

Krystal hit the send button, then sat in her swivel chair waiting for his reply.

* * *

Jordan shivered. "What is it Onii-chan?" Mika asked.

"I get the feeling someone wants to murder me."

* * *

The reply never came. Krystal groaned in frustration before going downstairs. She couldn't believe Glory of Dawn wouldn't respond. Maria was the one who dragged his butt into the family, the one that always talked to him, the one that always went to HIM more than anyone else when she had a problem. 'So why the fuck isn't he answering?!'

Krystal went out the door of her house, heading to the park. Swinging in semi-silence always calmed her and let her think. Tears dotted her eyes. "Mika-chan… Twinnie… Why did you do this? Why did you leave me and the rest of the family? Why? I miss you so much.."

The tears fell down Krystal's face as she collapsed there on the sidewalk. "Why Mika-chan?! Maria why?!" she sobbed. "Come back to us! We all miss you so much! I miss you!"

Then Krystal heard it. A gun was shot. She jumped and flattened herself against the sidewalk as the bullet flew over her head. "What the hell?" Krystal yelled, getting up from her position.

"Shit.." the driver stated. "Master Death is going to kill me.."

Then the guy drove off.

Krystal scratched her head. "Why the hell did that guy look like Adolph Hitler?"

* * *

Queen Elizabeth giggled. "So how was your taste of the modern world, Hitler?"

Hitler glared at her. "Quiet Liz before I rip your head off."

Cleopatra glared at him. "A woman of our status should be treated with respect, you stupid leader poser."

And so the female rulers vs. evil psycho dictator argument started. Caesar silenced them. "All that matters is that if the mission was completed for our Master. Adolph, did you kill the girl?" he asked.

Hitler looked down, ashamed. "I missed."

The rest of the council was in uproar. "Miss?! How the hell did you miss?!" Washington yelled.

"Death will be so angry with you Hitler!" Queen Elizabeth screeched.

"He needed that mission done!" Achilles joined in.

"I'm sorry ok? Lets just make a new plan before Death finds out?!"

Everyone looked to Caesar. He sighed. "I'll think of something…"

**A/N haha, Hitler got dissed and Krystal is still standing!** **I know there wasn't a lot of Naruto characters or of Mika in here but more of that will appear next chapter. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!!! **


	8. Chapter 7: Never trust Cleopatra

**A/N Okay I lied. The next couple of chapters will probably be short and only include Death's council trying to kill Krystal. After that's done, the plot can move forward again! Also, with Krystal's POV what she calls Mika moves around a lot. To people, she says Maria. In her head, it's either Twinnie or Mika. **

**Another A/N: People of Death's Court so you aren't confused: Queen Elizabeth, Julius Caesar, Adolph Hitler, Cleopatra, George Washington, and Achilles. **

**Disclaimer: Fuck all of you who tried to convince me I owned Naruto AND Naruto's ass. We all know Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Naruto's ass belongs to Sasuke. I also don't own Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. **

Chapter 7: Second attempt- Failure City

Caesar paced back and forth. "It has to look like an accident."

"Check," Elizabeth stated.

"It has to be realistic as to not expose anything mystical."

"Check," Cleopatra yawned.

"It has to actually KILL her."

"Check," Washington said.

"And Hitler is the biggest idiot we've ever met."

"Check and amen!" everyone but Hitler yelled out.

"You guys are mean…"Hitler pouted.

Caesar ignored him and a large smirk put itself on his face and looked at Cleopatra. "I have the perfect idea."

She groaned. "Why the hell do I think this will involve me seducing an ugly simpleton?"

* * *

Krystal's POV

"That's it! I official hate school!" I shouted to air.

When that kid died in that accident last year, there was grief consolers, school was out for two days, and events were cancelled. But do they do that for my twinnie? Nooo because the school is filled with jackasses!

_***Flashback***_

"She wasn't very social Krystal, dear. Not many knew her, she kept to herself, barely had any friends. She once even planned to blow up the school because she hated it so much. I personally don't think the same principals apply," the principal told me.

I lost it at that moment. "You thought she was _serious_?! What kind of people are you if you do all these things for one kid's death and not another's?!"

"The other kid's death was accidental. Maria committed suicide."

"So?! Haven't you read any medical journals?! A child who commits suicide doesn't _want_ death! They want a release from the pain because no one FUCKING GIVES A SHIT!"

"Look I can see your upset dear but…"

I cut her off. "Upset? You think I'm _upset_? I am downright furious! What kind of principal are you?!" I yelled, venom coating every word, hoping to make her feel the same pain Maria did.

"If memory serves me correct, you weren't even very close to her and no where near her bottom of the food chain social circle," the principal shot at me.

If looks would kill, the principal would be on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth as I laughed manically over her body. "Yeah well, that was my mistake." And with that, I stormed out.

_***End Flashback***_

'Kill, kill, kill, kill,' was the mantra going through my head. I wanted everyone dead for what they did to my twinnie. I wanted them to feel the same pain she did. I wanted her alive so they could grovel at her feet for forgiveness. I wanted a lot of things but deep down, I knew none of them were going to happen. "She wants to go home but nobody's home. Its where she lies, broken inside. Nowhere to go, nowhere to go to dry her eyes, broken inside," I sang quietly.

"Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind, she's falling behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's falling from grace, she's all over the place, yeah.

She wants to go home but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

Nowhere to go, nowhere to go

To dry her eyes,

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside.

Oh, oh, oh."

I sighed. If swinging didn't help (which I swung A LOT after almost being killed), singing always did the trick. People said I had an awesome voice, I was in choir, but this time, it just made me feel empty. 'Oh that's right. It's because Nobody's Home was one of Mika-chan's favorite songs.'

A couple of tears leaked out of my eyes and fell down my face. It still hurt to think of her and it's been almost three weeks. "Twinnie, I just might follow you. How can I live without my sister?" I whispered.

* * *

Cleopatra inwardly rolled her eyes. 'This is too easy,' she thought.

"Hehehehe and then it blew up! All cause I wasn't pay no 'tention to it!" the drunk man barked out. Cleopatra gave the man a seductive smile. "Well why don't we finish this story at your place?" she asked him, running a finger down his arm, smirking at his shivers.

"Let's go!" he yelled, grabbing her hand and running out.

* * *

I sighed as I turned onto her street. "Why do I have a bad feeling?"

Then came the tire squelching. "And why the fuck do I always have to be right?!" I yelled, jumping out of the way of the out of control car as it hit the house behind me. "That was so close, and what the hell is this? Kill Krystal Week?!"

I saw an Egyptian lady sitting next to the unconscious driver, completely unscathed. "What the hell?" was all that came out of my lips in a whispered.

"Damn it, the imbecile missed. Oh well," and the woman disappeared in thin air.

"What in the seven levels of hell?!" I screeched.

"Miss, are you ok?" a person from across the street asked.

Soon I found myself surrounded by people. 'Aw shit…' was all that went through my head.

* * *

"Why the hell is the girl not dead?!" Caesar yelled.

Cleopatra gave him a bored look. "Look, my part was to only get the dude drunk enough to get out of control, keep control of the car until we found her, and then let him hit her. It's not my fault the man missed."

Caesar groaned. "Master Death will be so angry at us!"

"No really?" Queen Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Shut it Liz. No one wants to hear you," Hitler shot.

"And no one even wants you around," Elizabeth answered calmly.

Hitler's face turned a bright red as Achilles laughed and Elizabeth smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Enough!" Caesar yelled. "We only have one more chance to kill this girl before Death comes back collecting soldiers' souls in Iraq and Afghanistan. Let's not waste it!"

"Oh fine, if you need a real tactical genius, I'll come up with something," Washington stated, oh so modestly.

"Well then old man, let's see what you have in mind," Achilles replied.

Washington just smiled.

**A/N At least its longer than the last one! 2 updates in one day! Kind of… Ok its past midnight but still! REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated anything in a year, but I'm going to start updating again! Now why I'm putting this note with this fic is that reading back, I could've added a lot more to this and written it better. So I'm starting this from scratch with a new name! Look for GIFT OF DEATH! Coming soon~**

**-MikaZuki Blood**


End file.
